The Time We Didn't
by MarcylovesMarshy
Summary: A series of unfortunate events between Marceline and Marshall Lee
1. Welcome Devil Spawn

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. I may not publish stories, but that doesn't stop me from scouting for amazing ones. This story is dedicated to MarshyLovesMarcy. **

_There was once a time that we almost got caught. We were nearly exposed to the human duo. __They wanted our heads, but I believe that the female wanted your "head". The male was mean to others female humanoids. __We almost got caught simply because we were kissing in our favorite apple tree. It wasn't our fault; neither of us knew that the humans were coming. I nearly cried when they told us that they wanted us dead. But we were left of with a warning._

_That was just the beginning. You see Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire King was extremely overprotected and utterly jealous. I, Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen, was always trapped inside our home in the Night O'sphere. To him, I was his everything, but that clearly wasn't enough for him. So we fought alot and sometimes it lead to me getting brutally fucked while I showered or try to sleep._


	2. Captivity

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So currently, I'm working on this story and now in May, I will be uploading of a daily series of one shots for you guys/girls/whatever the fuck you are. This story is going to take some time and please keep in mind, I am a high school student so I will try to publish as often or frequent as possible. Love, Marcy**

_Marceline's POV _

_I couldn't say that I was fully happy with this marriage. I'm practically trapped in this motherfucking castles with a motherfucking guard system that fucking pisses me the fuck off. But I guess, it's for the best. I mean I am pregnant with twins. _

_Marshall Lee's POV_

_I can't take it anymore! That evil dick Finn wants my bitch! Never! She will never ever leave this castle with either be dragged back by her ass or by her hair. She is mine and as long as she lives under my roof, she will never be able to leave the Night O'sphere ever again. _


	3. Disease

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So if you follow me on Tumblr or you don't, (it's .com) then you will know much about this. Sorry for the delay.**

_As you can tell, we have a bit of a dilemma on our hands and it seems that the Queen might be expecting. This puts the King on edge, and as usual, he takes very drastic measures. He always keep the poor Queen locked up in their room. Sometimes, you can hear her crying and other times, you can hear her screaming to be let out._

_You can't help but feel pity for her. She's lost and confused. Dazed yet ignored by everyone. Her husband is a goner after the "incident". We all are. You can't blame them. They are only like this because of power, lust, money, and love._

_Simply sit back and watch it all unfold. That's what you've been doing. You sit there, waiting, watching as everything happens. People shatter, hearts are torn, feelings are stomped on. _

_They aren't the real monsters. Neither are you. You don't know what's going to happen and neither do they. The time we didn't explain everything that was when the castle was thrown into chaos. _

_The Queen lost her mind and the King lost his chance at freedom. Unfortunately, we have to go. We have to return back to the story of our dear royalty. _

_Don't worry, we'll meet up again soon. We can speak a bit more. Then you can learn about the "incident"._


	4. A Questionable Queen

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So if you follow me on Tumblr or you don't, (it's marcylovesmarshy Tumblr or you can look at my profile) then you will know much about this. Sorry for the delay. Just going through some personal issues, but I'll always have time for you.**

Marceline's POV

As I sit alone in "our' room, I can't help but question if Marshall really does love me. He's always away on business and whenever he comes home, he just hits me. I used to have freedom and friends. But ever since the "incident", I'm not even allowed to leave this room. It's tiring and hard to just be here. I've tried to escape numerous times, but I always end up here.

Marshall never seems to care about me anymore, and I starting believe that I don't love him anymore. We're not compatible in so many ways and it's just frustrating. I spend most of the day screaming, crying, and begging to be let out. But no one listens to me.

Would it be better if I die in this room? Would anybody miss me? What can I use to end all this misery? Should I get rid of Marshall? Should I disappear? What do I do?


End file.
